


Evening In

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Pet play of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Follow up to ‘Who is The Monster and Who is The Man?’
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Evening In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Is The Monster and Who Is The Man?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228307) by Anonymous. 



> Strill!Obi-wan  
> -Anakin changes Obi-wan back to ‘human’ through stubborn and sheer power in the Force  
> -because of Anakin’s brute force fix, Obi-wan is left with some ‘side-effects’  
> Genitalia: knot forms at base of penis; vaginal opening (in general slicks easily (especially when scenting arousal), takes longer to ejaculate without prostate or penis stimulus)  
> Physiology: six nipples/teats (because ofc Anakin couldn’t wait until the pups were weaned), increased flexibility, sharper teeth, increased need/desire for meat (usually rare), stronger hearing and smell, vision not quite like a strill’s but definitely not human baseline, can vocalize like a strill  
> Scans show uterus but are unable to determine if he’s capable of carrying  
> Psychology: more difficulty touching the Force the more he’s influenced by instincts, regards Ghost Company as his pack, not shy about demanding touch/affection (hair petting), altered attitude about sex (greatly reduced inhibitions about privacy, reduced willingness to ignore arousal (his own or his pack’s)), looks to Cody to remind him when he needs to act more human and when he can let go  
> -everything regarding set up, limits, and safe words has been discussed previously. Have engaged in similar activities prior but nothing at the level below  
> (For those who care, Palps is dead, war is over, Negotiator only housing Obi-wan (and pups) and the vod’e)

Obi-wan was a mix of excited and nervous. Hints had been dropped throughout the day as to the evening’s plans, and he used his water allotment to make sure he was clean everywhere, especially since Cody had flashed him a glimpse of a plug with a strill tail attached that came with matching ears to clip into his hair when delivering some remaining paperwork.  
  
Cody entered the room. “Still good?” He asked, scratching Obi-wan’s head.

“Yes.” He licked his lips. He’d spent the day impatiently waiting, half hard and a little wet. 

Cody kissed him hard, tongue invading and twining with his own. “Safe word?” He asked as he pulled back.

“Bandomeer.”  
  
The strill ears did not clip onto his hair, but were worn more like a headband. Caressing the back of his neck, Cody guided Obi-wan to turn, bracing against a desk that was finally free of data work. Obi-wan moaned as Cody briefly fingered his slit, using his own wetness to begin opening his ass.

Cody was efficient, opening Obi-wan enough for the plug and sliding it in place before he could think to complain about where the fingers weren’t touching. He carefully clenched, eyes fluttering closed as he took in the ripples and bumps. Cody’s hand returned to his neck, firmly pressing him down to the floor until he was kneeling. Licking a broad stripe on Cody’s blacks over his crotch (because he could), Obi-wan shifted as to be walking on all fours. Cody brushes the tail, making a minor adjustment and turning on the switch that made it vibrate, to Obi-wan’s surprise. Chuckling at his yelp and dismayed look, he hit the door panel. Slowly Obi-wan crept into the hall, twisting back to look at Cody for directions. “Pup room.” He directed.

Obi-wan ran down the hall as fast as he could in that position, stopping at the door to the room with his pups‘ den. Walking slowly, Obi-wan’s whole body was vibrating in time to the plug once Cody reached him. With a smirk, he bumped the vibration up, opening the door as Obi-wan wiggled, trying to get the plug to hit his prostate.

“What a pretty boy!” Boil praised, petting Obi-wan as he entered the room.  
  
“Did you expect otherwise with those pups?” Helix asked, running a hand down his back.

The praise sent sparks of desire to his cock and slit as he checked his pups. They were a sleepy pile in the den in the corner, blindly seeking his teats when they got close, whining and settling back at his growl.

Turning to go to Cody and the others, he spotted a new addition to the room. Tilting his head (whining quietly as the vibration was turned down), he trotted over, resting his front paws(hands) on the edge of the new table. Sniffing throughly, he looked at Cody with a bark. He thought he might know what it was, but he couldn’t quite conjure up thewords.

“That’s for later. We have to educate everyone first.” Cody replied, patting his thigh to call him back over.

He made the mistake of sitting on his tail, ramming the plug directly into his prostate. Jolting up, he settled down as Cody ran a hand down his back and tail, adjusting it so it wasn’t stabbing his prostate anymore.

Cody began petting his hair as he started talking, the individual words fading into a pleasing cadence as Obi-wan let himself just be, thinking of nothing but the arousal in his blood, the arousal in the air, the faint noises of his pups in the den as they dreamed. He jumped briefly each time the vibration of the plug changed, but otherwise he watched Boil and Waxer and Helix and Wooley, their blacks shifting as they hardened, his own breath becoming pants as he took in more of their growing arousal.He lost that place when Cody stopped petting his head. A low whine in his throat turned into a yelp as Cody placed his arms under his armpits, lifting him up to show his belly. Obi-wan scrambled briefly on the floor, not finding any traction as the other four crowded around. “So they don’t have more pups than they have teats?” Wooley asked, his hand reaching out to fiddle with the one on the middle right.

Obi-wan arched, not sure if he was trying to escape or chase the sensation that made his cock jump and his slit to pulse with a wave of slick, enough that his thighs started to feel wet. He looked up at Cody as more hands examined his teats, squirming, Cody burying his nose in his hair and nuzzling.

A hand encircled his cock, calluses rubbing where his knot would form, and he let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a howl. “They recommend a rut before you settle them in the stand, to keep them calmer longer.” Waxer said(reminded?) as someone’s thumb rubbed the exposed head of his cock just this side of too hard and too rough. He bucked into the hand(s), only able to thrust into the hands a little, lacking the necessary leverage. “C’mon, show them your knot. They won’t be able to see during the second part.” Cody prodded, turning the vibration of the plug in him up to what had to be max.  
  
Obi-wan bucked into the hands,trying to escape the vibrations inside of him as his cock dribbled, marginally easing the rut. Someone, maybe Boil, was massaging his swelling knot and it was harder to rut and—

The hot wetness of a mouth suddenly surrounding his bottom left teat made him howl as he came. Vaguely he was aware that Helix had some sort of container to catch his seed, and he squirmed as Boil kept massaging his knot, teasing out increasingly smaller splurts of seed. The vibration eased down to a dull hum that pricked his nerves with oversensitivity and Boil let go of his knot. Cody pressed a kiss to his temple as he panted, Wooley holding up a bowl of water for him to drink from and Waxer rubbed his belly, not trying to rub his teats but also not trying to avoid them either. Cody eased him back into his previous position. “Was that good?”

Obi-wan yipped. “Now you need to clean up your mess before the next part.” Cody reminded him.

Not all of his seed had hit the container. Helix held out his hand for Obi-wan to lick clean, before Obi-wan lapped up his seed from the floor. He looked expectedly at Cody, who raised an eyebrow. “One more spot.”

He whined, but shifted position, the plug rubbing his walls as he carefully began licking his own cock clean. “Holy Kriff.” Boil exclaimed, being the first to pull his blacks down to release his cock. “You said flexible but—“

Obi-wan couldn’t contain his near constant whine as he licked his cock, the roughness of his tongue too much sensation on the head. Moving a bit more, he started lapping at his slit, slick covering his tongue as he returned to his cock, licking himself hard again.  
  
A hand on the back of his neck, pinching lightly, stopped him lapping at the precome starting to dribble out again. “Still good?” Cody asked, crouching down to rest his forehead against Obi-wan’s.

Obi-wan licked his chin. They hadn’t done anything with the new table. Cody put his arms underneath Obi-wan, just above his cock and under his arms, and stood. Obi-wan wiggled, liking the casual way Cody displayed his strength.  
  
There were two padded stands on the new table, with straps hanging off the sides. Setting Obi-wan down on the stands, Cody buckled one set around his torso, just under his arms, before buckling his arms at the wrists, stretched out so he couldn’t get leverage to push himself forward.  
  
It finally dawned on Obi-wan that this was the breeding stand they had talked about, and he whined as more slick slid down his thighs. “Someone’s excited.” Waxer commented, scratching Obi-wan under the chin as Cody buckled the second set of straps by his hips, below his third set of teats. Much like his arms, his legs were restrained in such a way as to keep him from the leverage he’d need to rut forward. He no longer blushed at being on display, normally, but now, with his legs spread wide, baring his wet, aching slit and feeling the weight of their eyes on that spot...Blinking, Waxer was replaced with Cody, who’d tugged on his hair to get his attention. “Now,” He gestured to a red button on the table. Pushing it, the strap holding his right arm released. Buckling it back, Cody repeated the actions for his left arm. “You got it?”

It was a bit of a stretch, but Obi-wan could press the release buttons, and he couldn’t hit them by accident if(when) he struggled against the straps.

Holding his chin, Cody kept Obi-wan looking at him, almost craning his neck, holding his attention so he didn’t realize Boil was behind him, until hot, pulsing heat speared his slit. Yowling, Obi-wan whined as Boil started thrusting in, hard and fast, the action moving the plug still inside him but never actually hitting his prostate. He squirmed against his straps, scarcely moving an inch. “You know this isn’t about you; it’s about pups.” Cody reminded him, releasing his chin.By accident or design, Obi-wan was face to face, so to speak, with Cody’s crotch. Precome had soaked through his blacks, and surely he had passed discomfort by now. He could taste Cody’s arousal in the air, more then that of the others given the proximity. Sticking his tongue out, he tried to lick Cody’s crotch.

And again.

And again.  
  
Straining forward as much as the stand permitted, Obi-wan could just about touch the very tip of his tongue to Cody’s crotch. 

He couldn’t help himself.  
  
He whimpered.  
  
“What? Cocks breeding you aren’t enough?” Cody questioned, lifting his chin again.

Obi-wan panted, mouth filling with drool at having the weight of Cody’s cock in his mouth, on his tongue.  
  
Or Helix’s. Or Wooley’s. Or Waxer’s. He wasn’t picky, so long has he could bury his nose at the base, where the scent of arousal and want and pack and safe was strongest.Cody sighed, acting put out at the idea, but the spike in the arousal pouring off of him told the truth. “No teeth.” He warned, carefully pulling his blacks away from his crotch as he pulled them down enough for his cock to be freed.  
  
Obi-wan’s mouth is already wide open, tongue out and begging for a treat. He purred as Cody thrusted into his mouth, settling at a point just shy of choking Obi-wan. “He really likes cock.” Wooley remarked, his own cock free as he reached a hand under Obi-wan’s torso to play with a nipple.  
  
“It can be a miracle to keep him off a cock.” Cody agreed.  
  
“Like you haven’t been encouraging that.” Boil pointed out, his steady pace beginning to turn erratic as he neared climax.  
  
“You know how hard he pushes himself; how can I not encourage something he likes doing? For the sake of doing it and not out of duty?” Cody remarked, scratching Obi-wan’s head and being incredibly composed for a man with enthusiastic attention to his cock.Still, as Boil swore and shot his hot seed into Obi-wan, pressing close as he could, Cody started thrusting into Obi-wan’s mouth and throat.  
  
Obi-wan couldn’t stop the whimper in his throat when Boil grew soft enough to slip out, letting slick and come almost drip from his slit. Waxer didn’t let him whimper for long as he quickly replaced Boil. He went painfully slow, making him feel every inch. Cody’s thrusting rocked him back a bit onto Waxer’s cock, other hands fondling his teats.

His purr increased as Cody tensed briefly before coming down his throat.  
  
He tried chasing the softened cock as Cody withdrew, his whining cut off as Wooley slid his cock into Obi-wan’s mouth, not letting Obi-wan adjust as he used his mouth.  
  
His howl was muffled by the cock down his throat as Waxer came with swears on his lips. He shivered as the mix of slick and come slid down his thighs. Helix clicked his tongue. “So messy,” he sighed, fingers gathering up cum and shoving it back in. “Wooley you’re up.” Boil took Wooley’s place at Obi-wan’s mouth, the sharp scent of sanitary wet clothes making him wrinkle his nose as Wooley rubbed his cock along his slit a few time before sinking, the squelching of come and slick audible.  
He was being bred. They were trying to rut a new litter into him. His whole body shuddered as much as it could in the stand, tongue curling around Boil’s cock as Boil just. Didn’t move. Just little twitches of his hips as Obi-wan lavished attention on it, Wooley bottoming out each thrust.

Hands, Helix’s hands, petted his back, following his spine. “I’m happy he’s finally seeing sense and putting on some weight.” He commented. “I guess he looks after himself better when he has beings completely dependent on him.”  
  
Wooley sped up his thrusts, the squelching noise getting louder and louder, rutting the seed from those he’d already taken in deeper. He yelped when Wooley came, as it felt like his cum hit his center.Now it was Cody’s turn. He trembled as Cody licked his thighs clean(ner), whimpering around Boil’s cock as he came. His own cock dripped precome onto the table, and he was beginning to ache from the position. “Just one more cock and then we’ll be done.” Cody assured him, petting his flank as Obi-wan’s s-cunt devoured Cody’s cock.

Cody went slow, but steady, and rested a hand above his womb, covering the network of stretch marks. “Your first litter’s gorgeous and so smart. And that’s with some random pack. How gorgeous will your next one be, hmm? With us? The longnecks may have not thought we’d sire pups, but they still put the same effort into our fertility as they did the rest of our bodies. Maybe we’ve bred some pups into you right now. I bet you’re a sight gravid, new life wiggling inside of you and teats full of milk for when they greet the world. Did they still try to rut more pups into you? Cuz we will, this litter. Every free moment one of us will have a cock in your cunt, just on the off chance we can rut another pup into you.”The image was vivid in Obi-wan’s head. His belly heavy with his vode’s pups, teats swollen full with milk as he neared whelping, aching as one of his pack starts to suckle, helping to ease the pressure as he rutted back onto a cock (Cody’s cock, since they all knew Cody was his favorite, no matter how he cares for all of them.).

“And not just our cocks; we can barely refrain from touching you as you are now, how can we dream of keeping our hands to ourselves when our pups are growing inside of you, your teats heavy with milk for our pups?” Cody had draped himself on top of Obi-wan as much as he could, and Obi-wan purred at the weight on top of him. It grounded him some, and it felt like Cody was getting deeper. The plug was still vibrating, and was being pressed into his prostate with each thrust from Cody.

Someone’s hand cupped his balls, hot and heavy, in their hand, the fingers reaching out to trace the edge of his cunt where he was speared open and swollen. “Can you be a good boy and come for us? Show us how much you love being rutted full of pups, how much you want a full belly and aching teats and—“Someone wraps fingers around his swollen knot again, and he howled as he came, and Cody kept rutting him throughout, until he came too, Obi-wan whimpering at his oversensitivity.

Obi-wan was sticky, aching, and boneless as he was carefully removed from the stand, words of praise washing over his ears like a sea wave, gentle hands stroking his skin and washing him clean. By the time he felt like moving again it was just him and Cody on a sofa, Cody holding him and absently rubbing his belly. “Was it as good as you thought it would be?” He asked.

“...better. Cuz when it’s real I can feel all of you.” Obi-wan replied. “...there’s enough room for one more in the den.” He carefully pointed out, the hand rubbing his belly pausing as Cody absorbed what he was asking. Obi-wan’s instincts spiked hard if a vod got too close to the den. Outside the den he’d tolerate vod’e near the pups, or the pups approaching vod’e, but not near the den.

Not in the den.  
  
“If you’ll have me.” Cody answered.


End file.
